


El@

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amo...</p>
            </blockquote>





	El@

Amo el@  
nunca @ beijei  
nunca ouvi a voz del@ sem ser por aparelhos   
só @ vi por imagens   
mas conheço seus sonhos, suas manias, seus defeitos que vazam sem el@ saber, suas gírias de internet  
amo cada letra digitada, cada like, cada post e cada reply  
el@ é apenas uma arroba, um nickname e um avatar, e eu amo el@.


End file.
